Conventional cargo pods are attached to the exterior of an aircraft with a plurality of fasteners in a semi-permanent manner. Such attachment means does not permit quick installation or removal of the pod. Furthermore, such cargo pods provide no means to lift, lower or align the pod during the installation and removal.
Hatches, located in the sides and/or rear, are the only means to access the interior of a conventional cargo pod. Cargo is thereby restricted to items that are smaller than the hatch. Also, it can be difficult to access all sides of the cargo so that it may be properly positioned and secured. Furthermore, antennas, wings, landing gear and other airframe components sometimes reduce useful access to the pod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,071 Proctor teaches the use of latches to attach a sealable cargo pod to a light aircraft. While the use of latches accelerates the installation and removal of such a pod, no means is provided to raise and lower the pod during these processes. Installation would therefore be challenging when external equipment or assistance is not available. Furthermore, he teaches the use of conventional hatches and the sealed design prohibits access through the top of the pod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,075 Speaks teaches a slidably mounted cargo pod for improved access to the interior of the pod. However, access is hindered due to the close proximity to the aircraft fuselage. Furthermore, he provides no means to raise or lower the pod during installation or removal.